Studies continue with specific schistosome and Giardia antigens. The association of salmonella and adult schistosomes was studied. In vitro, salmonella were mixed with schistosomes, salmonella were associated to a greater degree with male schistosomes than female and pili+ organism was associated to a greater degree than pili- organisms. However, in vivo salmonella were associated to a greater degree with female worms and pili+ and pili- organism adhered to the same degree. P.I.+ and P.I.- salmonella in vivo caused the same degree of mortality in S. japonicum infected mice. Mice born to S. mansoni infected mice which were subsequently infected showed a greater mortality than mice born to non-infected mice. Neonatal sensitization may be a factor in early mortality in schistosomiasis. Two specific E-S schistosome antigens were compared. Using radiolabeled PSAP, antibody to PSAP and various inhibitory fractious PSAP and CCA were found to be antigenically different. An ELISA test was developed which detected specific Giardia antigens in stools. In patients, the test was 95% sensitive and specific.